


Perfect and Amazing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you are the coolest fourteen year old in Crawman Middle School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect and Amazing

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are the coolest fourteen year old in Crawman Middle School. You’re the kid with famous parents – director dad and movie star mom – and a badass high school senior brother who drives a motorcycle. Your life is perfect and amazing.

You’re waiting for your bro now, standing a good distance away from everyone else in front of the school as you lean casually against a pole. Too cool to socialize. Shades on, headphones on, lazily chewing on a piece of watermelon gum… Oh yes. You are the picture of cool. The only thing that would make you cooler would be if your bro could hurry the fuck up. Everyone at school _knows_  you get picked up daily on a motorcycle, but you like to remind them of the fact. If Dirk doesn’t hurry up there won’t be anyone left to see you. You are perfect and amazing.

But ah, what’s that in the distance? Is that the shiny glint of your brother’s polished black motorcycle? Why, it certainly is. As it gets closer you can begin to see the orange that's also on the bike. It's invisible from a distance, but up close you can see the intricate patterns of gears and symbols. The bike is perfect and amazing.

Dirk pulls up in front of the school and turns his head to look at you as you pick up the red and white bag at your feet and throw it over one shoulder. Or you assume he’s looking at you. There isn’t an inch of his skin visible between the gloves, skinny jeans that look almost identical to your own, a leather jacket, and jet black helmet. Your brother is perfect and amazing.

Like every day, he has a jacket and helmet for you, and you drop your bag off your right shoulder and catch the jacket tossed at you with your left. You slip on your own worn leather jacket and grab your helmet out of one of the saddle bags, slipping it and your bag back on. When you climb onto the bike behind your big brother, you look exactly like a miniature version of him, just minus the gloves and toting a backpack. Dirk’s own school supplies are in the other saddle bag. Your entire family is perfect and amazing.

You catch sight of all the students staring in awe at you as Dirk tears away from the school. In just a few minutes your bro will drop you off at home, then leave to hang out with his boyfriend. Your parents are in LA, working on their new movie that you don't know the name or plot of and will have to pay full price for if you want to see it in theaters with everyone else. But it will be perfect and amazing.

You will talk to your friends for a few hours until it's time for dinner, then you'll order yourself Chinese food or reheat some pizza that is a little less than prefect and amazing, and you'll realize that this life is pretty fucking lonely.


End file.
